The First Bankai
by sQuIsHeDbRoCcOlLi
Summary: SEQUEL to THE FIRST SHIKAI, yeps. little drabble about byakkun and his bankai and what happened when he first got it.


hey all! this is the...um...sequel to the mad story I published earlier on. enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT I USE BLEACH TO MAKE THE TOILET BOWL WHITE AND SHINY (I WONDER WHY IT DOESN'T TURN PINK?)

* * *

The fukutaichou of the sixth division, having long ago mastered his shikai, was now training for the ultimate release of his not-so-beloved zanpakutou, the girly girl who, unlike Shihouin, hacks up dainty flower petals. Maybe all the girly-ness rubbed off on him, effectively explaining why he doesn't have any pimples.

He, however, was still not quite satisfied with the form his shikai took on and was training for bankai in desperate hopes it would be something more manly like dead flower petals.

Kuchiki Byakuya had already forged strong bonds with his not-so-beloved zanpakutou, having spent many hours hurling it across fields when he thought no one was around and then screaming at it to produce more manly things, like jelly. But with a name like that, who can blame the weapon? It was purely fate that she ended up with a stubborn prat who needed to know that pretty flowers were just as good as bonsai with the branches chopped off.

He was just sparring with Shihouin. Well, if stealing his hair tie and then screaming at her to return it or he'd chop all her hair off counted as sparring. Of course, nothing good comes out of sparring with a female your age who had better capabilities than you did. Especially if she stole something from you. He was tempted to even bring out his shikai, but the only thing that stopped him was the fact that he would more than likely get laughed at by his female companion.

Bankai needs a trigger, doesn't it? Most shinigami achieve bankai after decades of communicating with their zanpakutou, then finally pulling out bankai at the critical moment in a battle. Kuchiki Byakuya had the decades, he just never had a life-threatening fight yet. But perhaps, in his case, anger was enough.

**Young one, we have been together for many years...**

The quiet voice of Senbonzakura echoed through his mindscape.

'Shut up! If you wanna help then beat the crap out of Shihouin in a manly way!'

**Are you still unhappy with me? Were you not the one who agreed you were compatible with me?**

'I never thought you would give me the powers to start a spa business! Why don't you find some other zanpakutou to make milk for me, then we really CAN start a spa!'

**Regretting it now, are we?**

'Yep. Show me something cool and I might not.'

**Alright...I will teach you my bankai. Use it well, young one.**

'...If I ever _want_ to use it, that is.'

_THWACK_. The zanpakutou spirit hit the young Kuchiki upside the head and told him to start playing nice to girls. Maybe that was why Shihouin kept taking his hair tie. It definitely wouldn't happen if he just stopped _using_ the stupid thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the bankai crash course, Byakuya realised that dear Shihouin had given up and taken the hair tie and had made a run for it. Sighing, he decided that there would be no guinea pig for his bankai. With luck it was manly. If it wasn't manly, with luck it was powerful enough to whack all the memories out of anyone who saw it. Then he would never use it ever again.

'Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.' As he spoke, his zanpakutou sank into the ground. Subsequently a large number of upsized blades (he didn't bother to count) just sprang out of the ground. _Like daisies_, he thought. Well, at least it wasn't, you know, as bad as the shikai. As the fukutaichou breathed a sigh of relief, the multiple blades seemingly powder-ified.

_Pink..._was the first thing that came to mind.

_Flower petals, like the shikai..._came next.

And lastly, _IT'S WORSE THAT THE FLIPPIN' SHIKAI!!!_

Kuchiki Byakuya, future head to the noble clan (nearer future than the last time this kind of thing happened, anyway), honoured and respected fukutaichou of the sixth division, dignified man except in the presence of Shihouin and Senbonzakura. He roared. 'NO WAY AM I GOING TO USE THAT!! I'LL BECOME SOME KIND OF LAUGHING STOCK!'

Back in his mindscape, he began taking out his anger on Senbonzakura. 'Why the heck did you pick me? What did you do? Ring the wrong doorbell? Did you mistake me for a _girl_??'

**Maybe, **Came the calm reply.

* * *

How was it? did you like it? is it as good as the first one? and thank you to people who added my story to their faves and reviewed and whatever, yeps, I was kinda happy :D. thank you!

and...uh, the last sequel to this series will probably be called The Second Bankai.


End file.
